Heat Stroke
by Ouchness
Summary: Kazu finds the most unlikely hero in his life. Kazu x Agito/Akito Rating changed to M.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Heat Stroke

**Universe:** Air Gear

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Kazu finds the most unlikely hero.

**Disclaimer**: Air Gear doesn't belong to me. Never will.

**Author Notes:** This was more of a spur of the moment deal. I do understand some of the things don't follow along with the character's personality and such, but I figured it would make sense, given the situation and such.

He really didn't know what his older bother saw in this...this... idiot.

Really, it was a pain in the ass to deal with that damn fucken idiot. Doesn't the asshole know that he had better things to do? Like expanding territory, patrolling for idiots and making sure the neighboring riders knew who the heck was alpha around here? Not to mention train on his own fangs. That arrogant bird brain fuck.

Bet you 2000 yen that idiot didn't realize the work that comes when having territory like this.

Actually, the dumbass proven this fact after the battle with Behemoth. Granted he was looking for a headquarters of some sort for us. But, that didn't matter much since the neighboring gangs were pushing their way into the borders. Even the yakuza were gathering interests here and there at a few streets.

On top of that, the retard had the gall to claim his efforts were done by HIS hard work. The only hard work he done was... well, what the fuck does the crow do anyway? Actually...

"Why the fuck do I even care?" was growled out.

"_Hrmmm? What's wrong bother?"_ The older one pipe up softly in the depths of his mind.

Releasing an aggravated and rather animal like snort, the Fang King mumbled a soft, "Nothing... Just fuming over the fact that piss for brains left me here to watch the Twig." A tick went off at his jaw. Exploding at the air, "SLOPPY! What the fuck is wrong with your posture? Is all the damn speed causing excessive aging Jiisan! FUCK!"

"_You know he only asked out of concern... plus, Kazu-kun looked like he could use a bit of help."_ There was a pause as a loud yelp and some cursing could be heard across the field. "_Even though your methods are rather harsh, Kazu-kun looks like he can handle it."_

"Handle it? He's fucken pathetic." Watching the heir of the Flame Regalia get up from a rather harsh fall, the rider slowly made his way over to Agito. Narrowing his eyes, "Oi, ya poor example of anorexia, the fuck do you think you're doing? Get back over there and do your fucken forms."

The boys were out in the school field. Tracks from Kazu's effort littered the whole field. Luckily on a day off, there wasn't many people around to watch. Maybe an occasional club student or two, that just happen to be passing by. Though, it didn't matter much. Especially with how the sun was slowly moving to the highest points of the sky, signaling the hottest time of the day. Noon.

The humidity wasn't helping either.

Nor Agito's shouts of threats and discouragement. He was nastier today than others. Must be the heat, considering that the morning report stating that it would be an all time high for Japan this summer. 105 degrees Fahrenheit. That would be 40.44 Celsius, if you follow the other metric system.

The beanie wearing teen stopped and stared at his so called coach. Huffing, the boy tugged his headwear down. "Shut it Agito." the boy wheezed as he continued his trek forward. Reaching for the bag near Agito, Kazu started to rummage about for a bottle of water.

"_Go easy on him Agi. Remember, its blistering out here."_

"Ya fucken shit for brains, do you honestly think I'mma just shut the fuck up? I'm here helping your pathetic ass. Not the fucken crow or the damn pigs. I am. A motherfucken damn King. I sure as heck don't know much about the other roads, but I know when I can see some sack of flesh that can't even put an ounce of work on their road." Akito's words fell on deaf ears.

"Are you even taking this seriously?" He continued, glaring at the blond. "You think that little prancing you did would be good enough to go against Sora? Unless you're trying to woo the fucken bastard, maybe you'd have a chance. Would also be a nice profession for you. The Stripin' Pansy of Kogarasumaru. Nice, just fucken nice."

The sound of plastic twisting was heard. "I am putting everything I got into this." Kazu yelled... Or, so he thought. With how his voice wheezed and the trembling that went through his body, it just... sounded weak. He wasn't weak. No, he was... he was... he was the guy Spitfire thought could make it. Thought that he could actually... achieve something.

Once more the blond gripped his beanie and tugged it down.

"Really? Is that all you really got?"

Stiffening, Kazu didn't bother to look over at Agito. No. He couldn't. That tone... what he said. It was enough to see the disappointment in his face. No. Not just disappointment. There was pity there too. As though he was yelling out that Spitfire made one of the worse mistakes ever; and he died for it. And Kazu had to be the one with the burden.

How could Kazu even reply to that one? He really couldn't. It was just... way too much for him.

"No answer? So, all this time on my hands and it was wasted." There was a grunt. "I'm leaving then."

Bowing his head further, Kazu didn't reply. How could he? He was a disgrace to the name of Stormriders.

"If you really want to become King, beanpole... Work on the basic forms. Quit dragging your foot and do something about your posture. This is the last advice I'm giving you, till I see you actually gain the right to continue training under my guidance. Fucken bastard."

All that was left for Kazu was the blistering heat, the wet humidity and lastly... The sounds of Agito's AT's rolling off, leaving a trail of disappointment, pity and possibly regret. Regret to even bother with a failure like himself.

Staring at the bag, the Flame regalia peeked out. Reaching out to graze the wheel, Kazu thought on it. He couldn't... He couldn't give up. He'd take on Agito's last bit of advice and continue to work. He had too. Not only did the whole team rely on him, but so did Spitfire and Aeon. They didn't just give up their lives for nothing... They couldn't. He couldn't let that happen.

Tossing the plastic bottle away, Kazu got up and resume to his forms. Without Agito there to point out his mistakes, the blond had to do his best. No... Not do his best. He had to become the best. Right?

"_You should have went easy on him Agi..."_

Agito snarled softly as he dashed from rooftop to rooftop. "Three hours, of sayin nuthin, only to come up with that?"

"_Figured you could use the time alone... Which is impossible most the time."_

Agito could see the smirk that played on his older brother's lips. Heck, he couldn't help but bark out a simple laugh. It was true. With a condition they had, it was rather hard to be alone... Or even keep thoughts to yourself. If you weren't careful, thoughts and memories would at time over lap. But that only happened if one of them were so exhausted that they were on the brink of dying... or something along those lines.

"Look... I know he has potential. Spitfire didn't pick the kid for nothing... well, I figured there was another reason, but I'm not gonna settle on that one just yet."

"_Hrm? Another reason?"_ Akito hummed in thought. Floating about in his mental cage, the teen thought on it. It wasn't hard to pick up on his younger brother's thought patterns. After all, they were both Fang King. Its just that... Agito had to take the lead for this one. "_You really don't mean... Well, it would make sense. Kazu does have that down to the A. I wonder if he should bother wearing weights, like Rika-san forced on Ikki-kun."_

Agito mulled on that idea for a bit. "Maybe... It would take a total of two to three weeks for his body to adapt to that sort of weight."

"_That would be perfect! We haven't had any battles yet, and there is still a load of time."_ Akito was practically jumping for joy on this one.

"We would, if that fucken twig-bastard gets his damn head out of his ass. I swear, he's like a fucken walking, fumbling lollipop. Plus, I already put my foot down on the matter." Well, look at that. Mister negative just had to ruin Akito's joyful mood.

"_Hey! Agiiii!"_ The teen whined loudly into Agito's consciousness.

"FUCK!" was yelled out. "Akito, don't do that! You know I hate that shit!" and plugs a finger into his ear, as though trying to lessen the ache of his brain.

"What on earth?"

Glancing off to the side, Agito took note of an elderly woman standing on her balcony. The poor thing didn't know what she just witness. She was just busy, dealing with her own ordeals. The blankets had to be dusted and aired out. Then that little pirahna came out of nowhere, wearing one of those flying shoe thingies.

And then...Agito had to snarled loudly like some animal. "Piss off!" and Agito resume his run through the city.

Akito wouldn't stop giggling. "_Agito. You should know better than to be yelling out my name in public like that. They'd think somethin' awful."_

Agito would have answered, but someone just had to call him. Rummaging through his pocket, the boy kept his form while gliding mid-air... 128 feet up in the skies. Giving the caller id a glance, he just shoved it into his pocket.

"_You're not going to answer?"_

"Nah... Don't feel like dealing with bird-brain"

"_He's not that bad... ermm... I'll shut up on that one actually." _Akito sighed.

"Still pissed at him for yellin' like that. Shoulda let me beat his ass. Maybe the fucker woulda pop a few eggs." The phone kept on ringing.

"… _I don't want you to drop to that level is why... You're better than that Agi." _Even though physically, he couldn't hug his younger brother, it didn't mean that Agito couldn't feel it through his consciousness.

Grinding on a pipe, Agito reached over to his shoulder and squeeze. "I know... I know..." And that phone still kept on ringing. The boy snarled loudly as he dropped down to the street – seeking for the cool shade the buildings provided. "Fuck! What do you want, bird shit!?" Talk about answering a call.

"You with Kazu?" He sounded serious... and worried?

"No. I left the lollipop hours ago."

"Shit." Shuffling could be heard in the background and Sumeragi's voice. Something about needing a 0 size bit. "Agito, can you go look for him? His sister was calling non-stop, saying that he wasn't answering his phone or anything."

"Either you're too busy thinking about that enlarged clit of your's..." grunting, the young king rolled over to a nearby vending machine. "Or the pigs are busy stuffin their faces?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP TWERP! MY DICK ISN'T THAT SMALL!" There was laughter in the background as Ikki spewed curses.

"And no." Ikki Continued, "I just trust you more." wait, what? "Not that I'm sayin that I don't trust Bucha or Onigiri. Its just that... how can I say it... This is more in your area of expertise. Think of it as a hunt."

"What kind of shit are you smoking there?" Dipping the money into the machine, the usual was selected. "You know I'm still fucken angry 'bout what you pulled off the other night."

"Yeah..." there was an awkward pause and then, "Well, I'll hear from you soon!" _**Click!**_

"Fucken Crow." shoving the device away, Agito cracked the can open and had a few sips.

"_What happened?"_

"Kazu went missin... Bet you I'd find his corpse bellow a bridge."

"_Agito, don't say that... Especially when I know you like him."_

"..." he sighed some and continued to finish his drink. With a glance at the time, 4:30pm flashed at him. "Better check out the school first then."

And with that, the Fang King dashed back to Higashi Junior High.

It was a long trip. Took 30 minutes tops on high speed. Thankfully Agito took a nap when he first left Kazu, or the boy would have said fuck it and took the easy route, viva skitching (aka, hitching a ride behind a car). Yes, it was still used. Especially with some AT riders. It was the lazy way to get around the city, but it did wonders when it came to conserving stamina.

Leaping over the front gate, Agito sped off to the training field. There wasn't anyone to be seen. Actually... The field was deserted. Other than a black spot in the middle of it all.

Wait... black spot?

Kicking up some speed, Agito skidded to a halt as he stared at the object. It was Kazu's bag... the bag that held the regalia. The Flame regalia... The regalia that shouldn't be here unsupervised. It was what made the flame king. It is the icon of the flame king and god damnit, such a treasure should not be laying here without supervision.

"FUCK! Where is that god damn lollipop bastard! TWIGGY! Where the fuck are you!"

"_What on earth are you yellin about now Agi?"_

"That asshole... He left the Flame regalia here. Just outright left it."

"_He wouldn't do that... I think something happened to him. Look around before we put the team on high alert."_

"Okay..." Calming down for now, Agito swung the bag onto his shoulder and started to comb through the field with his AT's.

'This isn't like Kazu. He wouldn't do this... So what the hell happened to that twig ass idiot.' Agito thought in a frantic manner. Spinning upwards against the high wall, the Shark perched himself on top of the roof. Glancing about, he still couldn't fin-

'THERE!' His mind yelled as he quickly dove down the steep wall.

No wonder Agito couldn't find the idiot. He was sprawled out, near the bleachers, hidden off to the side.

"OI! Ya fucken retard! Wake up! Fuck!" Agito yelled out, trying to not sound that concerned for the boy. But that was hard. Especially considering the fact that he was almost going to have a heart attack about all of this. He was really stressing over the worse.

However, that feeling came back. Especially when Kazu didn't answer.

"_Maybe... He's upset with what you told him?" _Akito's uncertainty rang through Agito's mind.

"No... Even he would make a remark to that." Agito mumbled softly to his brother.

The squeak of the AT wheels stopping was heard. Staring down at the prone figure, Agito's eye widened just a fraction. Standing just a mere three feet away, Agito could hear the rapid, shallow wheezes that made up Kazu's breath.

Pushing himself forward, more details could be seen. The usual pale skin was flushed... no... no. It was red. Ripe red. Yet there was no moisture on his skin, or at least that is what could be seen. The usual beanie was sticking out from the teen's pocket. The trademark hoodie? It wasn't seen, but his undershirt stuck onto his form. Yet again, there was no moisture. Most likely dried up, thus giving Agito an idea just how long he was laying there.

"Oi..." his voice shook. "Twiggy... Hey..." Nudging his AT against Kazu's leg, there was no reaction at all. No twitch. No stirring. Just.. nothing, but a stiff leg. If it weren't for the wheezes, you'd think he was dead.

"_Agi... What time is it?"_

Glancing back at the school's high wall, "5:14..." wait... Didn't he leave at noon...

"_Agito! Hur-"_

"I know!" He was slow. Too damn slow!

With panic growing inside of him, Agito moved as fast as possible. The body was burning in his touch, but that didn't matter. It couldn't matter. He just had to be quick. That's what mattered. But.. God damnit, everything he did felt sluggish and slow.

Throwing the body onto his shoulder... It burdened Agito's small frame.

The once powerful strides felt it was dancing on a tight rope; wobbly and filled with so much uncertainty.

Even the halls inside the school just seem so vast and long... As though he was to never reach his goal. He couldn't reach his goal...

It was just... just...

"Fuck!" the usual trademark that made up Agito's personality echoed into the silent halls. He couldn't just stop there and give up. No way.

So he tore through the halls. Glass cracked under the pressure and the goal would be seen... No. The goal would be kicked down. Well, more like fanged down. The door laid across the room in a heap of scraps.

Wheels squeaked and jerked to a stop.

With a certain amount of gentleness that would be hard to believe coming from Agito, Kazu's body was laid out on the cold tiled floor. A faucet handle squealed in protest at the rough treatment. It was rare for the cold option to be placed on full blast. Forcing Kazu's body to be propped up against the wall, Agito made sure the nozzle beat down the blond's crown. "Stay here." was growled out.

Once more the squeals of AT wheels where heard as Agito sped out the shower rooms. He had to get to the infirmary. He just had too! Well... He did, at a record time that would have made the shark proud – if it weren't for the fact that his... That Kazu was at the brink of death!

Shouldering his way into the door, the boy was only there long enough to get what was needed before making his way back to the shower rooms. Well, he did made another stop. Well, more like a wreck. It would most likely cost his status as student here at Higashi Junior High School. But that didn't matter. No. Nope. Nah. He was too busy thinking about Kazu. He was... he was...

"Fucken bastard." Agito grumbled as he skidded to a halt in front of the boy. His breathing wasn't getting any better, though luckily the infirmary had the supplies he needed.

Its only been a total of 78 seconds. Ice packs were shoved in the right places – arm pits, groin, back, neck and on the head. Carefully, he made sure that the boy at least got some sort of liquid inside of him. It was hard, but he managed to coax it into Kazu...

Something he wouldn't dare share the imagery of. Even Akito's titters echoed into Agito's ears. There was a grumble of, "Shut it Aki..." as Agito slapped his flushed cheeks.

"Wha..." Agito's heart clenched at the sound. Just hearing what was once a strong voice croak with weariness...

"Hey... don't move." Agito mumbled softly as he reached for the shower handles. The water was shut off and towels were wrapped around Kazu's narrow shoulders.

"A-agi...to?" Kazu didn't get a reply. Mainly cause painful coughs jolted Kazu's body.

"Shit." Removing some of the ice packs with one hand, the other reached for his phone. "We're getting you to the hospital."

"NO!" and then another violent cough was heard.

Tsking softly, Agito stared at the other male. "... This is serious Kazu. You just had a heat stroke."

"No...No. Just... Just take me home." was croaked out.

There was silence as Agito thought on it. It really didn't take long, but he had to fight some of his more... instinctual urges.

"... Only if you drink some water." uncapping a fresh bottle, he held it for Kazu.

There wasn't much argument for that. How could he, since the demand was rather simple. Hungrily, Kazu's reached for the object, only to be denied.

"Slow sips." Stern, gruff and... there was concern. Who'd thought that Agito would have such a side to him.

Nodding was difficult. Didn't help that his back was stiff... slowly the tense muscles could be felt along his lower back. Hissing in pain, he just accepted the water for now. It wasn't enough. These tinkles of water... But, it made sense. He couldn't overtax his body. Especially after experiencing a heat stroke like this.

It went on for a while actually. There wasn't much for silence, but that didn't mean they talked. Agito just slowly poured the water into Kazu's mouth, not caring much for the dribbles that fell off the teen's chin. There was occasional coughing, but not as violent as before. Luckily the wheezing managed to stop some as well.

With one bottle down, the next was given, but not at such a slow pace. A bit more volume. He did this till the third bottle was done. He didn't care if Kazu didn't want anymore. He'd just threaten to take the idiot to the hospital.

"Can I go home now?" His voice sounded better, but it still held a shakiness to it. It was weak, weary and just... not like Kazu at all.

"Yea, you twig-legged bastard." There was a somber smile at that one.

Agito managed to get the taller boy to lean against him. They had to go slow, in order to ensure that Kazu doesn't overexert himself once more. It didn't help that his lower back was cramped up along with his legs. So they had to unlock the AT's, and let Agito lead the way. It was slow... and very painful.

"What... happened?" Kazu whispered.

They were passing by a vending machine that... well, it looked like a chainsaw went on happy mode on it. Wires let out the occasional zap as bottles littered the hallway. There was even paper bills and coins laying about. Kazu was very tempted to pick up the loose yen. Could never know when you'd need some extra bucks.

"It was in the way..." Agito grumbled out, not once stopping. He wasn't going to let Kazu start picking up money like that.

It was painful. Oh god, was it painful. But Kazu couldn't stop. It was just... just so funny. So the blond boy laughed. There was no mockery to his laugh. Just absolute pure joy and warmth.

"You're the best Agito, when you want to be."

Bowing his head, Agito said nothing. There was really no need. Though, he did let one of those rare smiles grace his features.

Luckily the heat had settled down when the duo left the school. Getting over the wall was a challenging feat, but not impossible. Agito may be weak, physically wise, but that didn't mean he couldn't handle a high jump with Kazu on his back. It was an awkward thing to see and lead to the pair to drop heavily against the floor. However, they just laughed it off and continued their journey to Kazu's place.

Normally, on AT's, Kazu would be at home 20 minutes – if he was taking his sweet time. Who would have thought it would taken them a total of two hours to get there.

After leaving the gate, multiple stops were to be made so that Kazu could catch his breath. It was really pathetic, but Agito pointed out multiple times that he just had a heat stroke. So, Kazu kept on accepting the bottles of water and allowed himself to take it slow. It didn't help that he passed out a few times as well. At first it wasn't that bad, just a bit of fainting that cost them three to five minutes of their time. It was when they were heading up-hill that it really hit Kazu.

He was out for a good half an hour.

"Why didn't you take me to the hospital?" Kazu managed to ask as they rounded the corner to his street. "I mean... when I passed out..."

"..." grunts some and shrugs. "Fuck... I'm keeping to my end of the deal, asshole. Now shut up and concentrate on getting to your damn house. Fuck."

Kazu just smiled as he let himself get pulled along by the shorter rider.

When they finally made it, not only were they sweaty, tired and hungry, but they found out that Kazu's sister wasn't there.

"She's with my grandparents for the week... they needed some help." was stated as Kazu read a text from his phone. 'Wow... So many missed calls and texts...' Frowning at this, his gaze shifted over to Agito.

Laid out on the couch, the teen just grumbled and gnawed onto an empty bottle of water. His fangs pierced the plastic, causing a rather annoying... crunching sound to fill the room.

"How long was I out? And stop that. Its annoying."

Shifting his gaze over at Kazu, "Huh? Uh..." shrugs some. "I got there 'round five. Fuck if I know..." and spat the bottle at Kazu.

"Ack! God damnit! Agito, that's nasty!" sighing, the teen flicked the bottle across the living room floor. Leaning heavily against the sofa's pillows, "Around five... huh..." another thought came to mind.

"Why did you come back?" it was whispered out. Not that Kazu was ungrateful... He was actually confused. It wasn't like him at all.

"Crow."

Well... That did make sense. Especially from all the texts and calls he got from the team leader. Still... for Agito to accept that so easily...

"No."

Kazu blinked and glanced over at Agito. "What?"

"I didn't take it easy." Another look of confusion was given to Agito. "... Its written all over your face."

Ah, that explained everything. Kazu thought he had some weird mind reading powers there for a second. Ha, mind reading. That caused the skinny teen to giggle.

"Thank you... No, seriously." Kazu began as he took note that Agito was about to retort back. "You... You saved my life. Thank you Agito."

Glancing away, the fang king snarled some. Pushing up to his feet, the boy bee-lined to the kitchen. "Shut the fuck up! I only did it because of Akito. He wouldn't stop bitching. Fuck!"

Though, the smile never left Kazu's face as he dozed off right there on the sofa.

Agito came back with a beer at hand. Hey, it was laying right there in the fridge... might as well. Staring at the dozing boy for a bit, Agito frowned at the faint wheezing sounds and the occasional shiver that Kazu's body would give off.

"Fuck..." and shoved the beer can into his back pocket. There, Agito began the nice ritual of carrying the taller boy down the hall into Kazu's room. Once under the covers, Agito then managed to sit back against the wall and treat himself to the alcoholic beverage.

"_That was scary..._ "Akito said. It's been several hours since he last heard of his brother.

"_Go to sleep Akito."_ Agito said quietly in his mind.

Diving on in, the usual cage could be seen around the pair. Akito's form could be seen laying out in the middle of the floor, just staring up at the vast darkness. Bare feet padded over to the form and laid itself near the other male.

"_Hrmm?"_ Akito sniffed at the air and made a face. "_Ewww. Where did you get beer from? Better brush your teeth..."_

"_Shuddup." _Agito mumbled as he rested his head against Akito's stomach. Yawning loudly, "_It'll keep me up so I can watch over that twig-legged idiot."_

"_Riooooght~_ "there was a pause as Akito began to play with his brother's hair. Humming softly to himself, the older boy thought on it for a bit. "_Let me stay up for the night."_

"_No."_ Gruff as always.

"_And if you fall asleep? That would be embarrassing for you."_ That brother of his just knows how to poke at Agito. "_Especially since you don't function all that well. Even after a nap, it still takes you five minutes. That could be-"_

"_SHUTUP!"___Snarling, Agito shot up and leaned forward; against his knees. Grumbling in a heated manner, "_Fuck... only for a few damn hours. That's all."_

Akito raised a brow at this. It wasn't like his brother to be... this bossy. Especially when it came into concerns of who was in control. Usually he was more easy going.

"_Don't give me that look. I... don't want you to overexert yourself. Your body is tired enough as it is, carrying that lollipop..."_

"_At least I can get up easier after a nap."_ Akito teased softly. Hugging his brother from behind, Akito couldn't help but smirk. "_Then again, if you're trying to sneak ano-"_

A hand was placed over Akito's mouth. "_Another word and I'll make sure to guzzle and eat all the things you hate. If I recall correctly, last time you were having the runs each time we switched over." _And he released the hand.

"_You, dear brother, are evil." _Akito mumbled against the hand. Smiling. "_And absolutely no fun at times... Then again, that's one of the reasons why I love you."_

"_You're a weirdo."_ Smirking some, he just reached over and dragged Akito in a loving hug. _"Go. Take over. I'll rest up for a while."_

With that said and done, Akito slid the eyepatch into the right place and glanced about. Taking in the setting, curiosity couldn't help but appreciate how... homely and manly Kazu's room was. Posters of various hiphop bands sports heros could be seen, with an occasional pin-up of some woman.

Taking a sip of the can in his hands, Akito nearly gagged and tossed the thing. Grumbling, he left the can on the desk. That's when he took note of several things. On the shelf above the desk was two cases, with flags in them. One was that of the American flag and then Japan's flag. Between the cases was a photo of a young man, decorated with various ribbons and medals. You'd honestly think it was an older Kazuma, if it weren't for the fact that this man's hair was jet black.

Frowning at this, his gaze then glanced down at the nameplate bellow. _Isamu Mikura - Loving son and brother. 1984-2010._

"Oh..." Akito didn't know he had an older brother. Only a sister, from what he understood. Though, that didn't matter at the moment. He'd bother Kazu about it later... maybe.

Leaning against the wall near the window, the all familiar bleep of his phone could be heard. Pulling out the device, he took notice of the text message.

'Did u find Kz? Call me' – Ikki.

Pressing the green button beside his friend's name, Akito crossed the room and went to have a chat.

"Yo Agito, what's the status?" The rough static that made up Ikki's voice could be heard on the other line. Concern, seriousness. There was to be no jokes here.

"Agito is sleeping Ikki-san." Akito began in his usual soft voice. Though, not much of his cheerfulness came up.

There was an awkward silence after that statement. Akito could even imagine Ikki shuffling about in an awkward manner.

"And we found him. Kazu-kun suffered a heat stroke. Luckily it wasn't sever." Akito continued. He really wanted to finish this up fast. "He insisted that we bring him home, so... we did. Right now he's sleeping."

"Oh..." another awkward pause. Grunting some, "... Thanks, you two. I was worried. We'll drop by in the morning then."

"Yeah. Okay... Um.. See you later then..."

"Erm... yeah. See you later... Oh, yeah. Um, I got your stuff here. Need anything? I know you're still tuning on Agito's AT's." Ikki rushed out, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"No." Akito said quickly. "Look, I'm tired and I'm not really in the mood to talk to you at the moment. I'll let Agito know you're coming around tomorrow. Otherwise text if you need anything"

"Wait! Aki-" Whatever else was said after that didn't matter, since Akito actually hang up.

Taking in a deep breath, the small teenager stared at the wall ahead of him. He couldn't think about that now. Now wasn't the time.

There was a soft bleep from the phone. Opening, Akito read the text and scoffed. Shoving it away, he went back into Kazu's room so that he can get some rest.

After the phone conversation, Akito managed to get some rest. Not very much. A good three, maybe four hours of sleep. What woke him was Kazu. He was coughing badly and shivering. It actually woke the timid boy.

Just as Akito was about to get up and look for something that could give Kazu a bit more warmth, the sounds of retching could be heard. Staring at the blond, Akito sighed and couldn't help but smile some. Everyone needed a bit of help at times.

So, with a yawn, Akito went to help Kazu up onto his feet.

"Come on. You made a mess of yourself." Akito said in a soft, loving manner. Coaxing the other teen up, he began to lead Kazu to the bathroom.

The taller male groaned and mumbled something about wanting more sleep. Though, it didn't help that he was covered in a sheet of cold sweat and shivering... yet his body was burning up again.

"No sleep." Akito said sternly and opened the door. Carefully and respectfully as possible, Akito began to remove the clothing off of Kazu's form. "Come on. You smell of vomit and I'm not letting you sleep in that stuff." and carefully got Kazu down onto a stool.

"Dis... ish... e'baress'in." was mumbled out as Kazu ducked his head.

"No. Its... its not embarrassing Kazu-kun. There is nothing to be embarrassed about. I... want to help Kazu-kun. And you know, Agito and I will not speak of such things to the others. We know better than that." As Akito stated those words, he started the shower. Keeping the water at a comfortable temperature. Though he had Kazu adjusted occasionally, if needed.

"... Thanks a lot you guys. Really, it means a lot that you're helpin' me here, even though..." This was croaked out several minutes later. Water did wonders on a sleepy mind. Sadly though, this didn't mean that everything was set in for the good view. Akito took notice of how his friend croaked out the words. The signs of distress didn't help either, since it obviously laid heavily on the blond's shoulders.

"You know... I don't mean to pry or anything like that..." adjusting the shower head so that it aimed for the shoulders, "But you should totallly rub it in Ikki's face that you're not 'bite-size,' like he is." smirks some at that. Especially when he heard Kazu sputter about and turn red.

"HEY! No looking!" The blond was up and about, hiding his privies as he moved off to the side to find a towel.

"Ohhh, and a nicer rear too!" was called out after Kazu as Akito chortled.

"SHUDDUP!"

That only received more laughter. Heck, even as Kazu stood outside the bathroom, he couldn't stop himself from chuckling along. It... it was nice to have a laugh. Nice to forget the fact that he was sick and just suffered a heat stroke.

"If you're feeling a bit better I can stay outside while you bathe?" Akito pipe up.

"Uh... Yeah. I.. I can do that. Thanks... I guess."

So, the boys exchanging places. Akito outside and Kazu back on the stool. By then a sense of normalcy fell on Kazu's shoulders. So, with that in mind, Kazu went about cleaning himself up. Did he really go to sleep without taking a bath? He can't even remember going to sleep. All he remembered really was... was Agito's words. Then training after that. There was pain, but not the pain from dropping from the trips mid air. More like... a headache. His chest hurt a lot as well...right, there was some heaviness to his chest too. That's at least what he could remember, as far as the physical side went.

Agito's words... his disappointment. Just thinking about it brought another level of depression onto his skinny shoulders. He couldn't think of that... He really shouldn't. Yet..

"Hey... Akito... I..." he stopped, forcing his body out of autopiolt.

"Hrm?" Akito blinked out of his sleepy daze. Kazu was quiet for a while and the shower was turned off some time ago. So, its only safe to assume that Kazu was soaking. Pushing the door a crack, "What's wrong Kazu-kun?"

Rolling his head against the edge of the tub, Kazu took a shot at the dark. Why the hell not. "... I... um.. Is Agito up?" he whispered softly, keeping his gaze on the wall.

That was an unusual question. "No. He's sleeping and you know how he is when he get's up. Even from a nap." reassuring his friend, Akito had a feeling he knew what this was about. First though, ensure that Kazu was safe and sound here.

"..." sighing, Kazu asked softly, "Does Agito have a problem with... me or something? Like.. um.. I get he's an asshole, but I don't know. Lately, he's been more and more agitated at me. I don't get it. Its really throwing me out of the loop, since I feel like I'm getting more and more of those... bites."

"No. He doesn't have a problem with you. He's... He's aggitated more than normal, so he vents it out. Honestly, he is going to end up doing what Ikki did, but he's keeping his cool. Not to mention, I'm usually there just in case if he gets out of hand.

"Oh." there was a pause. "... What did Ikki do?"

"Don't worry about it." Talk about a quick reply. From the sounds of it... best not pry any further.

"What about all this... training me stuff?" Move past the subject Kazu. Just move past it.

"His methods of training... Can be harsh." Akito paused, trying to grasp the right words. "How do I explain this... He.. He just wants to push you as far as possible, before building you up. Kind of like how Drill Instructor does it."

"Oh... Really?"

"Mhmm! Agito has his rough spots, but he's not bad. You just... Just, don't be afraid of him. I know its hard, since he can be rather intimidating and likes to shove people away, but he's not that bad. I can't say that he'll turn fruity and cuddly, cause come on... the day that happens, it would be a sad day..."

"Sad?" The water could be heard sloshing about.

"Yeah, because he'd be acting like me. An Agito that acts like me, is not an Agito. He would not be Akito, instead, he would be me. So, it would only be me." Another pause. "But, he does has have his nice moments!"

"... Oh..." There was some confusion in his tone, but he didn't bother to press the issue. Instead Kazu wrapped a towel around his waist and wobbly made his way to the door. Opening it, Kazu blinked down at Akito's prone form.

"Huh? Oh." Akito blushed some and flashed a rather coy grin. "Why Kazu-kun. I'm flattered." winks.

Apparently that night the whole neighborhood heard the infamous scream of the youngest Mikura.

"Sorry, sorry! I didn't mean to... ermm, make you feel uncomfortable Kazu-kun." Akito apologized for the tenth time in the last... five minutes. That would be a total of 26 in the past half an hour since the incident began.

"Its okay Akito. No, seriously. Its okay... You were only kidding." Mumbled between a mouthful of rice.

They were both in Kazu's room. Akito kept himself busy as he walked back and forth. It was mainly cleaning and he was determined to do it. Didn't want Kazu to move at all, and the blond was rather shock – yet content with this. Though, the cleaning didn't shock him, but the forceful actions Akito was showing did. It was all in good intentions, but he couldn't help but feel like it was Agito that was forcing him down on the chair with a mini-fang wave.

Cause... Come on. Agito forcing someone down because they were sick and didn't want them to roll about in their own bodily fluids? Crazy thought, right? One thing was certain though. When Akito was in mother hen mode... He was scary.

So he ended up watching Akito in a half-awake daze, holding a mug of tea in and a rice ball in both hands.

"Still... I feel bad and... I don't want you to think-"

"Just stop it Akito. I said it was okay. We're both guys and we both have the same thing."

"Umm..." the boy began, as though he was going to protest and state that he didn't have such a thing.

"Stop there as well. I don't want to know anything else." The thought of it made Kazu turn green.

Akito blinked at Kazu and then laughed. Shaking his head as he laid out new sheets. "You're silly... Akito likes Kazu-kun. He knows how to make us laugh."

"Us?" blinks some and stares at Akito.

Nodding, "Hai! Us. You sometimes make Agito laugh. Sure, not loudly, but still... He laughs... sometimes, even smiles." Glancing over his shoulder, the younger boy smiled. "Course you didn't hear it from me." and winks.

"... Really?" Kazu couldn't help but be fascinated by this.

"Mhmm!" With the new sheets set up, Akito picked up the wash bucket and the dirtied sheets.

"... What does Agito like?" was blurted out before Kazu realized it.

Stopping at the doorway, Akito blinked. "... Huh?" Pursing his lips, the teen glanced up at the ceiling. "He... likes a lot of things... You should ask him though." and then went off to find the laundry room.

Setting his mug of tea down, Kazu frowned on his words. Why on earth... Well... he knew why, but at the moment, he rather not think on it. There really was no need to think on it, since that memory of today still burned in his mind. So instead he sighed and glanced at the clock on the wall. It was only 1:37am. It felt earlier than that. A lot earlier than that.

"Come on. Off to bed with you." Akito came back, gathering bits of clothing that were laying about and putting away loose AT parts. "The guys will be coming over in the morning. So I wanna make sure you have some energy. Maybe drop you off at clinic or hospital to get a check up."

"No hospital."

"I don't care. You're going to one. You need to get checked out." Akito paused and then added a, "I'll pay for it."

"No I'm not. Those idiots don't know shit on what to do." Kazu argued back.

With a hand on his hip, Akito flashed a fake smile, revealing a whole row of sharp teeth. "What don't you understand about having a heat stroke? You're going to get checked out tomorrow, or else." the way Akito said those last words had a shiver running down Kazu's spine.

He could only imagine what sort of... torture he would place on Kazu. He had to remember after all, this guy was Agito's original personality.

Still... He wasn't going to back down. "... Not a hospital. I.. I know a clinic, but they're not open tomorrow. But I could call the doctor, see if he could come over."

Akito stared at Kazu for a long moment and then took a bite. "Why are you afraid of hospitals, Kazu-kun?"

Blinking, Kazu glanced up and then shook his head. Motioning over at the shelf that held the flag cases and the photo. "Its not I'm afraid... well, its difficult to explain. I am frightened at the thought what the hospital will tell me, just like they told my brother... There is nothing wrong with you, here's some medicine and go along your way. No actual treatment, just because he was an American soldier."

There was a heavy silence after that. Kazu stared at the wall across the room, looking as though he was off in his own world.

"... Could... you explain?" Akito uncertain voice echoed into the room. To him... it sounded like he just yelled it out.

There was a hum, but no explanation. Akitio was about to say no, sorry for intruding, wasn't my place. Yet...

"You see... My parents are actually American Soldiers. Dad is a Japanese native, but had moved to America when was 16. Then, there was my mom who was the American. They met on base, hit it off, got married and were stationed over at Camp Zama, over at Tokyo recently. But... with the recent conflicts and such, they were called back to America and the Middle East." he trailed off, staring at the flags for a few moments. "When they had my brother, he was born in America. It was long before the Gulf War... Anyway, because of that, he was granted the privilege to join at the start of birth. But sis and myself... were born here, in Japan. Our grandparents would take care of us, along with our big brother... but you know how us Japanese are with foreigners."

Akito by then set down the stuff he was carrying and moved over to Kazu. With a hand on the taller boy's shoulder, he listened quietly.

"He was really sick that weekend and just got on leave. Just when he got off the airport... It was pretty recent too. He couldn't hold down any food at all and was a complete mess. Dad actually pulled rank on him so he could get to a hospital. They took him in... Only to be released within a few hours with a several slips of prescriptions and a check up appointment...

"He actually died in his bed, down the hall from us. His liver ruptured due to his last mission. He wanted to see us so badly... that he didn't want to stress it..." Running a hand through his hair, Kazu kept his eyes on the photo. Shaking his head, "Anyway, from then on, I just... Don't bother with hospitals, unless I got a broken leg or something like that just as sever. Usually Mom or Dad would drag me to their base, cause they knew how I disliked those places."

"I'm... Sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Its okay Akito. You didn't know." Reaching over, Kazu dragged the tiny form into a hug. "Now quit stressing. I'll just call the clinic or something."

"..." Sighing, Akito returned the hug happily. "No... I'll tell Agito to call in a favor."

"Really? You'd think he'd do that for me?"

"Of course... I know he doesn't show it, but he does care. Especially since you don't annoy him that much." nudges Kazu, trying to lighten up the mood.

Chuckling some, "I guess I'm the lucky one." Though the smile was replaced with panic. And a yelp.

Apparently Akito thought it was a good idea to pull Kazu out of the chair and shove him into bed. "Sleep. Now." and went back into the cleaning frenzy.

"Yesh. Bossy ain't ya?" chuckling, Kazu got under the blankets. He couldn't go to sleep just yet. What Akito said... well, lets say it brought some hope. Just a tiny bit.

Hope for what you say? That's a secret. Though, when Akito came back, Kazu couldn't help but fidget some.

"Not sleeping?" Akito whispered wearily.

"... No. I... I don't want you to sleep on the floor and... well, there's plenty of room..."

Nothing was said for a long moment. Kazu was tempted to actually say forget it, and laugh it off like some joke... But, couldn't. Well, more like someone stopped him. With the covers drawn and Akito crawling on in. "Okay." Curling up against Kazu's back, "Now go to sleep Kazu-kun. You need your strength."A mewl like yawn was heard.

Smiling, "Sure thing Akito. Good night."

"'oof... ight.."

Sleep over came the pair rather quickly.

The next morning, Kazu woke up to the sounds of yelling, constant ringing of the bell... and pain.

Groaning, Kazu shifted and stirred against something warm. Blinking, blue eyes peered down at a crown of blue hair. It mumbled something softly and snuggled further against his chest. He couldn't help but smile, but... the constant reminder of the noise outside his door wasn't helping one bit.

"Akito... I need my body back." chuckles some at the possessive grip tightening. Shaking his head, he just started to wiggle out of the grasp.

"KAZUUUU~"

Sighing, the blond scratched at the back of his neck as he moved off to the front door in a slow pace. His whole back was still stiff with pain. Though, he kinda regret getting up in the first place.

Sliding the door open, he stared at the group. Specifically Ikki. "Shut up." And slammed the door in his best friend's face.

"GOD DAMNIT! KAZU!" Ikki exclaimed loudly.

Buccha and Onigiri could be heard laughing loudly. Emily exclaimed something about poor Kazu-sama.

Eventually the group managed to pile on inside. There was chatters of how are you? Doing better? The usual stuff. Normally Kazu would have been happy and grateful for his friend's concern and cheerfulness, but...

"Can you guys keep it down please? Akito is sleeping and I don't want him to get up. He was actually up all night with me." dropping heavily onto a reclinder, he watched his friends get comfortable here and there.

Ikki was the first to give him a weird look, yet oddly, he said nothing about that. He couldn't help but think about what was said last night...

"Sure thing. I didn't know he was here with you..." Yayoi said softly as she peered about, taking note of a few things here and there.

Even Emily was getting curious. Staring at the various photos that decorated the mantel. "Huh... I didn't know your family was American..."

"Oh yeah. His folks are big time military officers." Onigiri pitched in from his perch.

"WHA? Really?" she spun around and stared at Kazu with wide eyes.

He nodded, "Yeah... I'm born here though." He kind wish his beanie was around.

"That's pretty cool Kazu." Buccha pipe up as he went to look at the photos with Emily.

"Fuck. You bastards are so damn fucken loud."

"Good morning to you too, princess." Kazu called out as he glanced over at Agito. He couldn't help but raise a brow at the boy. He really didn't notice it last night... nor this morning, thanks to the blankets but...

"Awh. No fair! Agito can grow facial hair quicker." Onigiri whined.

"Whoa, that's kind of scary..." Yayoi stated loudly.

The boy just flicked the group off and shuffled off to the kitchen.

"Scary indeed... At least we don't have to worry about being loud now. Right?" Emily giggled as she nudged her friend.

Ikki just grunted and swipe the remote off the coffee table.

"What's your problem?" Kazu asked as he watched his friend.

"What? Oh. Just upset that training now is going to suck cause I'm going to be stuck with the pigs." and proceeded to pick his nose.

"WHAT?!" the pair yelled out. Soon enough an argument happened between the three boys.

"I swear, I'm loosing IQ just watching these fucks." Agito grumbled behind Kazu.

Groaning, "Yeah, I have to agree with you on that..." Blinking at the feel of something cold being pressed against his cheek, Kazu glanced over to see a sports drink being held Agito.

"Electrolytes." he stated simply and took a sip from a can of beer.

"... Did you take another of my sister's beers? She's gonna kill you if she finds out." and then takes the bottle, "Thanks."

"Blame it on the Crow. She'd believe it." smirks and glances over at the girls. "What?" he growled out, annoyed that they were actually gawking at him.

"Its just weird to see you with facial hair is all." Yayoi commented.

"And you did something nice..." Emily continued.

He tsked, "Shut the fuck up..." and leans against the reclinder. Turning to Kazu, he just stared at the blond for a long moment.

Getting a bit uneasy with the staring, "... What?"

"Akito mentioned something about a doctor... Guess the sooner the better, since I don't want to deal with any more of your shit today." and then pushes himself away, while pulling out his cellphone.

That caused the argument over the remote to stop. All three boys just stared. Oh, did they stare at the creature that took over Agito's body.

"Onigiri, while I grab him from behind, you're gonna get his legs. Then we'll have Buccha take over once we drag him here." Ikki whispered as he lead the boys on an awesome plan... of failure.

The pair nodded in agreement and followed after Agito.

"Bad idea... bad idea..." Kazu mumbled before draining the bottle of juice.

And it certainly was from the sounds of it. There was a lot of trashing about and Onirigi could be seen tossed back into the living room. As for Ikki and Agito... Lets just say those two were wrestling about on the kitchen floor.

"GOD FUCKEN DAMNIT CROW! I'm not in the mood for you shit! Leave me alone!"

"But Agiiiii! You're acting all weird!"

"Don't make me punch you asshole! I still remember what the fuck you did to Akito. So back the fuck off!" was snarled out.

Kazu whip his head around, watching the antics... but mainly, stared at Ikki. Especially how his best friend just stood frozen there. "... I... I said I was sorry..." was mumbled.

"I don't fucken give a shit! You still hur-" Agito stopped, listening for a moment. "Akito... I... Fuck, fine." glaring at the crow, "Just get the fuck out of my face, you bird-brain piece of shit."

And Agito stalked out of the kitchen, through the living room and was out the front door with the cellphone at hand.

Nothing was said until the door was slammed shut.

"What is he talking about Ikki?" Kazu began as he stared at his friend.

"Nothing. It doesn't concern you." Ikki went about helping himself to whatever was in the fridge.

"He's my friend Ikki, and on top of that, he saved my life. I think that grants me the privilege to be concerned."

"What the hell Kazu? Since when the hell you acted like this? It doesn't matter. We just had a small fight."

"A small fight? Agito wouldn't act like that over a small fight Ikki. What really happened?"

"H-h-hey you guys... w-we-" Emily began, only to be cut off.

"Shut up Adachi." Without sparing her a glance, Kazu glared at his friend. "This doesn't concern you at all. And answer me damnit! What the hell did you do to him Itsuki?!"

"Whoa, that was uncalled for Kazu." Ikki began as he glanced over at the girl. She looked like she was about to tear up, right then and there.

"Then fucken tell me whats going on."

There was a tense silence. A very long, tense silence. Nothing was really said between the group as they watch the duo stare it down. The only noise that was hear, was Agito re-entering the home. He frowned at the group, wondering what on earth happened. So, he just slam the door shut.

That caused everyone to jump and look over at the small teen.

"The fuck is happening right now?" he growled out, moving back to the kitchen as he did so.

"Nothing happened. Just a misunderstanding"

"Ikki wouldn't tell me what he did to Akito."

Both boys said at once, never tearing their gaze from each other.

"Tell him Crow." Agito stated simply as he grabbed a piece of paper and pen. Notes were jotted as the small boy took note of what was stocked in the fridge.

Ikki clenched his fist and took in a deep breath. "... I... I was pissed, alright and I vented on the wrong person."

"Don't make excuses. Just say it already." Kazu snarled out as he perched himself against the reclinder.

"... I'm getting there... I..." he sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. Shame was written all over Ikki's expression. "I told him to fuck off. I wasn't interested in some... some... some fucken faggot like him. Didn't need..." he stopped, as though choking on the words for a moment. "Didn't need some pathetic cocksucking fairy hangin round me...and something like that.. I was pissed that day, with training and all.. and..." he just sighed, ducking his head further down.

Kazu just stood there, staring at his friend. No.. he couldn't call him that.

Even if he was pissed off, that just went over the line on so many levels... It wasn't even funny. He really wanted to punch him, but... that was something he couldn't do, mainly cause the thought made him sick to the stomach. Not because it was an action of violence. It was that... he didn't deserve to be touched or even lashed out at. It was disgusting. Ikki actually became something disgusting. So disgusting that Kazu would actually be dishonored if he even touched the other teen.

Even if it was due to violence.

"... Did you know I like guys too?" Kazu began as he glared at his friend.

"Wait, what?!" Emily exclaimed in the background.

"Emily, shh" Yayoi cut her off.

At least the pigs had the smarts to keep quiet.

"Thats not funny Kazu..." Ikki began.

"Do you see me laughing? Or do you need me to put it in detail? I get a fucken hard on for cock Ikki. I like guys. Not tits or pussy. No. Men. Broad chests, thick arms. You know, the ones that got balls and dick. Something you obviously fucken lack."

"Whoa. Too much information." Buccha said in the background.

"If anyone has a problem with it, they can get out of my house." Kazu snapped, not once tearing his gaze from his so called friend.

Gritting his teeth, Ikki just glared at the ground. No cause he was upset... no, he was ashamed of himself. So, he saved himself a bit of face and bowed to his friend. "I'm sorry Kazu."

"Why the fuck are you apologizing to me? You said that to Akito, not me."

"I know... But.. I still disrespected you as my friend...with that sort of comment. And, Akito as well." Sitting up, the crow turned himself and stared at Agito.

The boy raised a brow at his team's leader and then snorted. "Akito is sleeping." he said simply. Though, his gaze shifted over to Kazu. He couldn't help but stare at the blond, with respect. Smirking some, he just nodded and moved over to the girls. "You two. You're going outside and picking up stuff."

"Wait, what?! I'm not doing anything." Emily began as he face flushed with anger.

"Yes, you are. You're going to go down the road and pick up the stuff I written down here. Then you're going to pay with this here card." He held up the items in front of the girls.

"No fucken way!"

"Emily." Yayoi said sternly as a hand was placed onto her friend's shoulder. "... Why not head outside, get some air." and then proceeded to take the items from Agito. "I'll go pick up the stuff."

"Yayoi, you can't tell me that you're actually going to-"

"Emily, stop it. He was... No, _they_ were up all night making sure Kazu was safe and sound. He could have dump him at the hospital and went on his way you know. Now, come on. I need help carrying this stuff." With that said, Yayoi began to drag her best friend out the door.

Watching the girl head out, Kazu frowned some. That was so... unlike Adachi. Though, before he could continue to think along those lines, a heavy hand dropped onto his shoulder. Jumping, Kazu glanced up, taking note of Buccha smiling down on him.

"Nothing changes on how I feel about our friendship. Just so you know."

"Yeah Kazu. You're still our friend and part of this team!" Onigiri pipe up. "Even if our leader is a fucken idiot."

And just like that, the mood lifted up some. Just some. There was still tension between Kazu and Ikki, but that could be easily avoided, s'long as the subject wasn't brought up.

"Fucken retarded. That's what you all are." Agito said in a gruff manner as he went back to the kitchen to clean up and start some of the dishes for breakfast. "Also, you fucken pigs if you're going to eat, then you're going to eat the amount I give you!" Agito pointed a glare at Buccha specifically.

"Shut up ya damn midget! I bet you couldn't even cook rice properly!" the largest member of the team huffed.

"What the fuck did you call me!? You know what, you ain't fucken eating you fat fuck!"

And just like that, everything was truly forgotten. No more thoughts about the awkwardness, confessions and fights that had just happen. They were a team and friends. There was really no need to care about what sexual orientation anyone was or even what the heck they did in their spare time. However, this didn't excuse what Ikki had said and done. But, for now they could let that slide and just take it easy.

When the girls got back, it was then that anyone remembered anything about the odd request.

"Um, Agito-kun, why are you cooking breakfast?" Yayoi asked softly as she watched Emily leave the home. There was mentioning of her needing to babysit her brother for the day. But some already knew the that was a lie.

There was a grunt as Agito dug through the bags, taking note of the quality that the girls brought. "The favor I'm calling in; Dr. Morioka. She'll be coming over here, since she's on vacation. She requested that I cook, since she actually likes how I make tamagoyaki and the fish. At the same time, it was the easiest way for her to cooperate." there was an awkward pause and then a, "Fuck."

"So... Its a girl ehhh? Does she got huge tits or what?" Ikki just had to open his mouth.

"Iunno, with a name like that? I'd think she'd be all about the curves." Onigiri supplied with a sage nod.

Not really liking where the conversation was heading, Kazu just got up onto his feet and wandered over to where Agito was at. Staying out the Fang King's way, he just sat down by the table and proceeded to watch.

Glancing over his shoulder at first, Agito raised a brow and then looked over at the group in the living room. He didn't have to hear it and just went to work.

"So... Didn't do anything weird too Akito last night?" Was said softly, so that the others didn't eavesdrop. Stopping what he was doing, he spared the blond a glance.

Kazu would have told him off and most likely thrown a punch, if he didn't take note of the amusement that danced over Agito's features. "... No." he managed to ground out, unsure what to make of that comment.

"Fuck. Calm down, I'm just jerking your chain." and then went about whisking something in a bowl.

"..." huffing, Kazu slouched back in the chair and glanced at the chattering that was happening in the living room. "... You'd like that, wouldn't you? Jerkin' away at my _chain_."

Kazu couldn't help but smirk at the shark's silence. That should get him to shut up. But sadly, he was mistaken.

"Could use that pretty mouth of yours for something, that's for sure."

There was a bark of laughter when Kazu spluttered and tried to form some sort of comeback, while trying to be discrete about it. Instead, the blond got up onto his feet and stormed off.

"Oi! Kazu, where you goin?" Ikki called out. "You're missing out on the game!" Apparently real football was on the TV.

"Freshen up!" Kazu called out as he continued his march away from the shark.

"That's what HE said!" Agito could be heard as he continued his snark like laughter.

Talk about embarrassing...

Still, it felt good that Kazu managed to get that one off his chest. He always wondered what his friends would say if they found out. He heard too many cases where friendships went downhill because someone came out of the closet. Heck, he knew for a fact his parents wouldn't agree to that. They were military. They would accept Kazu to continue the family tradition. They were pressing it on his sister at the moment, but she was determined to go continue her education at college.

Sighing, Kazu stared at the mirror. He had ran off to the washroom. At least then... he didn't have to be bothered by the guys. Rubbing at his own face, he couldn't help but frown.

"No way can that midget can grow a beard..." and then poked at the peach fuzz growing on his chin. Sighing, he just shook his head and opened the medicine cabinet.

Sure, he felt better than last night. But he still had a throbbing headache that was making him dizzy. His throat was sore and there was a radiating burn in his chest. Rubbing at his runny nose, a bottle of Advil was pulled out. Hopefully this would help, especially with how his lower back cried out in pain and the cramping in the calves.

Popping two pills, he then went about with his business.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Heat Stroke

Universe: Air Gear

Rating: M

Summary: The most unlikely hero.

Disclaimer: I owe nothing of Air Gear.

Author Notes: The rating has been changed as well as some of the flow. I would most likely be correcting chapter 1, as I realized that there has been multiple errors. I know that the first chapter was rather long compared to this one, but I will try to aim for a minimum of 9,000 words per chapter. My actual aim is 10,000 for these chapters to be honest. As the story continues, there would be switching of point of views here and there.

* * *

By the time Kazu got back to the group he was dressed in fresh clothes and was sporting a cut on his chin due to shaving. Seriously, why did shaving have to be such a pain in the rear? Makes him wonder how Agito and Akito can pull it off.

When getting to the living room, a rush of activities were happening. It all happened during breakfast, yet... It was not very easy for him to explain. Like he could, but with everyone bouncing about, chattering loudly and doing their thing, Kazu just kind of crawled into himself. Better off just going with the flow really. Not that bothered him before. Kazu had this habit of being in the shadows and sometimes it actually paid off.

Dr. Morioka wasn't living up to other boy's standards. Well... He couldn't include Agito into this equation, mainly cause he was unsure if the guy had a sexual preference to begin with. Akito's sexual preference was clearly obvious. Either way, it was obvious that the doctor wasn't pleased to be there, since she was on vacation. The elderly woman curt and short with her words, but not with her skill. Which was a good thing.

From the looks of it all, she aged rather well. You can already guess that she was in her late 40's, early 50's. Casual clothing was worn and her peppered black locks were held back by a bun. Though her eyes were sharped like a hawks behind a pair of glasses. Makes you wonder if she even needed them with how sharp those brown orbs seem. Honestly, if it weren't for the stethoscope, you'd think she was just the neighbor coming over to complain about something.

At first Kazu thought they were going to have the examination right there and then in the living room. They were going to move off, yet everyone complained. Well, Ikki mostly complained. Kazu understood that they were concerned, but some things just had to be private. Yet he still complained. Even Agito offered a comment, stating that Akito would rather he eat while getting the check up.

"Do I have to get naked?"

"No." was the curt reply. The reply that Kazu needed to stick around the dining room while the doctor did her thing.

She took notes on everything. Blood pressure, breathing, pulse, the shining light in the eye thing, even his current medical history. On top of that, she paid specific attention to Kazu's back. Some of those prods and pokes were right down painful. Dr. Morioka mentioned to be careful when it came to his back for a few reasons. One, it looked as though the dehydration cause a severe muscle... what was it she said.. basically it was a muscle cramp. It was serious and with how Kazu was feeling, it could lead to problems in the future. Especially if he wanted to continue riding AT's. Second, if its not treated properly, it could lead to permanent nerve damage. Especially considering how close the damage is to the majority of his nerve clusters. If he wasn't careful, he close the ability to walk. Ha, forget that. He'd lose the ability to fly, end of story.

Muscle relaxers were prescribed on the spot because of this.

Next on the list was the fact that Kazu was having a upper-respiratory infection. It wasn't that bad at the moment, s'long as antibiotics were taken. Though they couldn't take it lightly due to the fact that he just experienced a heat stroke.

Now the big question was whether he had any internal damage... Well, severe internal damage.

"Akito mentioned that he did vomit blood, but it was bright red. Most likely torn his throat." Agito mentioned between the bites of food. The doctor agreed to that theory as she examined Kazu's throat.

God, the food... It smelt divine. Sadly, he couldn't have any just yet till the doctor gave her verdict. Which was torture, cause he reallllly wanted to try the fish.

She took a few more pokes and prods. Paid some attention to his legs, but mentioned that it wasn't as bad as his back. "Its just exhaustion... possible rider's fatigue. But I need to run tests in order to determine that." Apparently she dealt AT related injuries, or at least recognized them unlike most doctors.

"I'll also give you some painkillers, just in case..."

God. He wonder if this is how his brother felt that one night at the hospital... Just given slips of paper and being told that it was there for him in case he needed it. It felt.. foul. Tasted foul too.

"Make sure he gets potassium in his diet Agito. A lot of it."

"Shove a fucken banana down his throat, got it."

"I'm allergic to bananas..."

The expression on Agito's face was just... It didn't sit right. It was the cross between shock, bewilderment and... mischief. Now that didn't bring comfort to Kazu at all. Though, as much as he wanted to question Agito, the doctor shoved a piece of fish into his mouth.

"Eat." she ordered. So he ate.

He couldn't complain really. It tasted delicious. Who'd would have thought that Agito could cook. Actually, this reminded him that he hardly ate yesterday. Fluids, sure he did have. But actual food? Gawd, he was starved. So he just dug into the food with much gusto.

There was mentioning of being sent to the clinic first thing tomorrow morning for tests. They had to make sure his innards were doing all fine and dandy. However, Dr Morioka stressed to Agito multiple times that if anything were to happen, head straight to the hospital. She even warned Kazu to keep Agito informed about everything that felt off.

With a nod, Kazu then glanced down as Agito came around with seconds. He was surprised there was more food to go around. Normally, between Buccha and Ikki, most food would be done for. Yet... there was still some left over.

"Agito made sure that Buccha and Ikki not eat everything." Yayoi explained softly as she savored the tamagoyaki. Looking over at the shortest in the group, "Agito-kun, your cooking is amazing."

It was rather nice of Agito to do this actually... even if it was to get the doctor here faster.

He only grunted, stating that it was Akito who taught him. Surprisingly he didn't touch much of the food. Instead he just switched the position of his eye patch and had Akito finish for him.

At first, everyone thought he was running away from getting compliments. However Akito reassured them that he was only there for the food. Surprisingly, Agito cooks better than Akito. It shown well as the elder brother made cute noises and teetered in his seat in pure pleasure. It was a sight to behold and Kazu actually enjoyed seeing this side of Akito.

It was then that he realized that he wanted to see more of these sides coming out from both Akito and Agito. Agito would be more of a challenge, but still... He'd want to see it. Which he was getting glimpses here and there of, so he knew he'd eventually get the whole picture.

"Hey, Akito."

"Not now Minami-san." Akito said in a sharp, cold tone. That was a first for the group to hear. Taking a last bite of the food, Akito washed it all down with strawberry milk. Just as quickly as he cut off Ikki, Akito swap places with his younger brother.

Agito actually mumbled something along the lines of 'shit for brains,' before finishing whatever was left on the plates.

"I just wanted to say sorry." Ikki stated, keeping his gaze on the table for now.

"Well don't. Just shut up, eat and leave."

"This isn't your house." was the heated response.

"I don't care. You're not needed here. The doc appointed me as babysitter, not you. All you're going to do is cause a fucken mess. And on top of that, you don't have to deal with Akito. I do. He's my brother. I gotta protect him. You're not his protector, just a fucken arrogant bigot who throws his weight around and relies too much on his damn luck. So shut up before I kick you out the hard way, ya piece of shit."

Just as Ikki was about to argue back, Kazu spoke up. "Stop." taking in a deep breath, "He's right... with the doctor part." pushing the empty plates away. "Plus, I honestly just want to get some rest. So, while I do so, you guys go on ahead and continue training. We got to worry about the Grand Scale. Thus why my main concern is to get better as soon as possible."

Gritting his teeth, Ikki just continued to glare at Agito. He did listen. It was obvious he did. But that didn't mean he would leave quietly. Taking his chopsticks, they were slammed down into the bowl of left over rice. "Fuck you Agito." and with that, the so called leader of Kogarasmaru was up on his feet and out the door.

That was... uncalled for. Even Buccha stated that after the Ikki mini-explosion. Though Agito brushed it off, not caring much about it – s'long as his brother was safe. Still, the tension didn't leave just yet. No... that sort of tension wouldn't leave. This is the kind of enmity that the whole team would be carrying and would most likely affect their performance.

So the only encouragement that could be said is to concentrate on the Grand Scale and train hard. We can all get through this, but for now... everyone needed their space and time. Keep their personal problems out of this and not let the team shoulder the weight.

Onigiri and Buccha were the first to leave. Yayoi was actually kind enough to clean up before leaving, stating that was grateful for the wonderful breakfast. Agito and that Dr. Morioka shared a few words. Mainly reminders that he had to keep a close eye on Kazu and quit swearing so much. That... was actually funny to watch. Especially when Agito snarled and snapped his jaws like a rabid beast. Or in this case, like a shark.

The doctor was the last one to leave. By then a nice comfortable silence dropped on the pair. Occasionally a sip was heard from Agito's part. He was still finishing his can of Boss coffee. How on earth could he drink that stuff? That was when Kazu took notice of something...

He looked good with some facial hair. Less girly, that's for sure.

"Why don't you grow out a beard?"

Blinking, Agito glanced over at Kazu. "Huh?" and scratched at his stubbly cheek. "Akito doesn't like body hair that much... Plus, its his body. So, his rules – up to a point obviously."

That made sense. The idea was rather odd yet intriguing. Actually, this brought on another question.

"How... does it work? Like, two minds, one body. Don't you like cross memories or thoughts?" That got Agito to give the blond a weird look.

Shaking his head, "No... Its... you know how you talk to yourself? Like, when making a grocery list or just liking some sort of song? It's kind of like that, but... you get a reply back. Our thoughts and memories don't always cross over. Its only if we're exhausted to the point of passing out... or dying. That's the only way I can actually explain it, to be honest." another sip of coffee and an added, "To you its weird, but for us... Just thinking about the other not being there in this one body is weird... and..." he muttered something to himself that Kazu couldn't quite hear.

That was heavy. Really heavy actually. Kazu really didn't know what to say about that. It kind of brought in some light on what Akito mentioned last night in the bathroom. It would really be a sad day to see one of those boys... well, personalities in this case, not be in that body. It was just...

"I'm going to use your razor and freshen up a bit." Agito stated, breaking Kazu's line of thought. Poking at the blond's chin – specifically the nick he sported – his form then disappeared somewhere within the home.

Watching the brunette for a few moments, Kazu then shook his head. What on earth was he suppose to do now? Well, he could pick up on his hobby of video games... Maybe check up online on the status of the Parts War. It was always good to keep up with what was happening in the community.

Glancing at the clock, Kazu's brows shot up. It was only 10:21? What time did they all come in? Shaking his head, he just forced himself up with some difficulty. Man, was this how it felt to be old? He wasn't liking the thought of that. Not one bit.

Just then the house phone rang. Kazu couldn't help but groan. Really, someone had to call right then and there. So, the teenager wobbled his way over to the phone. As always, it stood just down hall from the bedrooms and the washrooms. Picking up the receiver, "Hello."

"Oh thank the kamis you're alive!" The voice on the other end exclaimed. It was his sister. She sounded so worried. Her voice was scratchy too. It was only scratchy when she cried. Dammit... he should have called her last night.

"Hai Aneki. Sorry for making you worry, I've been... out of commission." he managed to say in a lame manner.

There was a snort, "Don't give me that shit. I got the news from Itsuki. He mentioned that crazy friend of yours found you and brought you home. I would have called, but Itsuki was persistent about not wanting to wake you. Seriously, a heat stroke?" blunt and straight to the point. She always picked up on our mother's habits.

"He's not crazy." Kazu grumbled and then sighed. "And yeah, a heat stroke. I'm better now though and I got some prescriptions from a doctor."

"A doctor? There was no mentioning of a hospital. And I know you won't go in willingly, unless its serious. Something you aren't telling me?"

"No, no. Agito called in a favor is all..."

"Agito? That crazy kid?"

"He's not crazy!"

"Kazu, get it in your head! He's crazy. The kid has a Personality Disorder. And I sure as heck don't want him around you in that house. Is Itsuki at least there with you?"

Gritting his teeth, Kazu glared at the wall. "No. He's not here and I don't care what you say. Agito AND Akito were here to help me and save my life. Not Ikki or the other guys. Just those two."

"There is no two when it comes that kid. Its just one body. So one kid."

"No it isn't! They're both their own beings and should be respected as such Aneki. Now, please stop dishonoring my friend and I. If it wasn't for him, I would have been dead. Don't you understand that? Don't you remember Aniki? Do you really want to shoulder that?"

Tears rolled down his cheek. He didn't care if she heard it. He wasn't going move from his decision or opinions. On top of that, like hell he would have someone belittle his friends. Even if it is his sister, he couldn't... Not after...

"Calm down..." she said slowly. "... Sorry. I.. I didn't mean disrespect. I just... worry. I don't want to loose you. There's no need for this family to have two dead brothers..."

Rubbing at his eyes, "I know... I.. I just can't have that. They're good friends and I care a lot about them. Both of them." His throat tightened as he spoke the words.

"... Its weird to call one person plural like that." and then a sigh. Shuffling could be heard, "But, as long as you're okay. That's what matters. I'll let Ojii-san and Obaa-san know you're okay then..."

"Sure. Thanks... Love you Aneki."

"Love you too, Otouto-chaaaaan~"

With a laugh shared between siblings, it was then that the conversation ended. There wasn't much to be said after that. So they stated their respectful farewells and hangup. Staring at the device, Kazu didn't know what to make of the conversation. It kind of seemed unreal. Then again the anger was present in his chest as a reminder of the insults. With a scoff, Kazu glanced up the hall and tried to rub the tears off his face. Can't look like a pansy, or else Agito would tease him about it.

_'Just... great.'_ his mind rang as caught Agito staring at him. The boy was leaning against the door frame; shirtless with shaving cream covering most of his face and throat. "What?"

"..." He shrugged and then glanced at the ground. "Nothing, you oversized Lollipop." and just went back into the washroom – not even bothering to close the door behind him.

Sighing, Kazu just wobbled his way on over. Leaning heavily against the door frame, he watched the smaller teen shave underneath the jawline. "...Still can't believe that you two can grow a beard..." was muttered out. "Good thing you shave though, or else your girlish figure would be compromised."

Without sparing Kazu a glance, "What? You prefer men with beard or something? Such a fucken sissy." water was sloshed about as Agito cleaned the razor off.

Blushing heavily, Kazu snapped his gaze away from the smaller male. "... Goatees actually..." He could feel Agito's gaze on him. Why on earth did he have to tell him... Now this was only going to give the teen some material to tease him with.

No. He didn't want to deal with that. So, he just pushed himself off the door frame and wobbled to the living room. Coughs wracked his body and a thought crossed Kazu's mind. He should go out and pick up the medication. Though, he'd most likely have to wait on Agito, so he can come with him. Not that he needed too, but he wasn't going to risk it.

Dropping back onto the couch, the remote was picked up and... the game was turned on. That wasn't much of an interest, so he just started the ritual of channel surfing. Could always stream something off of Netflix... but that would only put too much thought into it.

Yes, he was that lazy at the moment. What kind of teenager wasn't at his age?

On top of that, Kazu was thinking more and more on what to do with his back. If it was really going to get worse... No, he couldn't think of that. He had a duty to uphold. The Flame Regilia had to be restored and he can't let Sora or Nike get away. Just the thought of Spitfire and Aeon Clock not getting the vengeance they deserved... the sacrifices that were made... the hope both men actually place onto Kazu's shoulder.

How on earth could he even do it with a messed up back? That's were a lot of the core muscles where for the tricks could be preformed. There was also his gut, but the lower back held most of the support the flexibility he needed.

And look at him... he was to be bedridden for the whole day... maybe even a week, depending on what the doctor will say tomorrow after the tests go through...

Maybe he can do some light stretches. Those couldn't hurt, right? Ha... he better hope that it didn't hurt.

Gritting his teeth, Kazu glared at the TV screen. He wasn't even paying attention to the fact that he was rolling through the channels for the third time in a row.

"You really take that pass time to the extreme, don't you?" Akito's light voice could be heard from behind.

Blinking out of his daze, a soap opera was now staring back at Kazu's face. Shaking his head, he glanced back and couldn't help but frown. "..." turning his attention to the TV. "Agito is making fun of me, isn't he?"

Akito sighed and moved so that he blocked Kazu's view. Leaning forward, the stubble could still be seen on Akito's chin. "No. He wouldn't do that."

"But I tol-"

"And he listened." Running a hand through his hair, Akito then let a smile grace his lips. "If one insists to groom themselves in a certain way, there must be a reason. Right?"

Kazu couldn't help but stare at the other boy. He didn't know what to do. Was Akito implying that Agito actually... liked him? Brows knitted together, not once giving Akito much of a reaction as he jumped onto the couch. Wasn't there a rule about no jumping on the couch? Did it really matter at the moment?

Shaking his head slowly, the remote was picked up once more. "... Really..." was said softly.

He couldn't get his hopes up. This had to be some sick joke Agito was playing... That would explained everything.

"Yes, really." the jumping stopped and a pair of long, warm limbs wrapped themselves around Kazu's neck.

Snapping his gaze down at the smaller boy, he was surprised to see him shake. What on earth... Oh shit, Kazu, look what you did. "A-Akito! Hey, don't... don't cry. Come on. Agito is going to come and beat me up." he chuckled nervously, trying to lighten up the mood some.

It didn't work. Akito just kept on shaking, often giving out a sob here and there. What on earth brought on this reaction?! It was so... abrupt.

Unable to take it anymore, Kazu just wrapped his arms around the boy. Bringing him close, he just breathed in the scent and gave his friend support. Who would have thought they would smell like green apples...

"I-I..I'm sorry! Its just that... Agi told me how you stood up to Ikki-kun for me earlier!" and the sobs grew loudly as he held onto Kazu. "Th-thank you Kazu-kun! I..."

"Hey! Hey. Its okay... Come here, I got you." Kazu whispered in a gruff manner as he adjusted himself and Akito. Leaning back against the couch,"I'd always stand up for you and Agito. I care a lot about you two... even though Agito should pull the stick out of his ass."

The boy hiccuped his laughs as the tears rolled continued to roll down. "Thank you... awh, poo. I made a mess of your shirt. Sorry." Akito pulled away, rubbing roughly at his eyes. The eye patch was pushed away, however Kazu held it for Akito. Once he was done, the blond then made sure it was secured in the correct position on his friend's face.

"Its just a shirt." and then he pulled Akito down for another hug. "Now... how about we watch something together?" He really should head to the pharmacy. But that could wait for now.

"What about your medicine?"

"Its okay. I can pick it up later. I... I just want to spend some time relaxing with my friends. Even if one is a total grump."

"He's not that bad!" giggling at this, Akito held onto Kazu. He couldn't stop the laughter. Actually, both of them couldn't. Especially after Akito said a, "No, you're right. He can be pretty bad."

Coughing into the crook of his arm, Kazu smiled down at the smaller boy. He didn't want to worry Akito. It was nothing more but a small irritation, that's all.

Though, the atmosphere turned into a rather somber one after a few moments of silence. Mumble, "Though, back on the original topic... What Ikki did... said to you. It was uncalled for. I'm surprised that you didn't let Agito beat him up, cause I would have made sure that idiot would have gotten a pounding that would haunt him for the rest of his life." Tightening his hold on Akito, "I couldn't have let him get away with hurting you like that. Its just so... so hard to deal with now..."

"Agito would have broke his wings..." Akito whispered as his face was buried against the crook of Kazu's neck. The taller boy felt the stubble dig into his skin as his friend talked. "I don't want him to stoop that low. Its so easy... to let that sort of hatred out. Its harder to forgive to be honest... But never to forget. You can never forget that. I can't... Agito can't. We can't. But, I won't let my brother go down that road. He shoulders enough as it is."

A sigh was heard and then the television went back to its constant channel flipping. Best drop it for now. "... Sharknado..." Kazu mumbled softly. "Why do I get an image of Agito riding a torpedo."

Giggling, Akito then pulled away and stared at the screen. Blinking a moment, "Oh! OH! Lets watch that!"

"But its in English..."

"I know! I understand English. Plus, I love these sort of movies."

"B-rated thrillers? Really?"

Akito's head bobbed up and down. "Mhmm! They're funny!"

With that said, the mood lifted up and the pair happily watched the movie. It was absolutely ridiculous. How on earth was this considered a thriller? Sure, the idea itself could have been one, but... It was just too much. It was nice to laugh again though. Apparently Akito and Agito had a good hand at having him laugh. He even forgot about his insecurities for a while, or the fact that his body may not be able to fly. It was a frightening thought, but yet... With that boy, Kazu felt like he could float about.

He really didn't need to fly all the time. Just floating and gliding by itself was a good feeling. It certainly brought warmth to his heart. Some passion and all that bimbo jumbo crap. It was a good feeling. A realllly good feeling actually. He wanted to have this feeling with him for like... ever.

This brought back the earlier thought about the two boys. Something about wanting to know them better. Well, it was more of wanting to see more of their vulnerable sides. He knew he had a crush on the pair for the longest, but with how Agito was acting along with Akito... It was going to be hard to not respond to their advances. The only thing that Kazu had to get through is the constant doubt playing in his mind.

He couldn't stop thinking the worse. Agito wasn't the type to show interest in another person. Not unless it dealt with carving his road onto another person. Or Akito. But, that was something everyone knew.

Still, if Agito was showing interest like this, that meant the other boy was attracted to the male figure, just like Akito was. It was a big IF on Kazu's part, since he was still convince that the shark was playing a sick joke on him.

At least Akito was easier to read...

Actually, no. Akito was just as difficult to read at times. Not as difficult as Agito, but it can easily become so. At least, that's what Kazu remembered from the past few months he got to know the smaller boy.

Right now though, something seemed off. He remembered watching Akito's laughing face and the occasional bickering. But now... everything was hazy. He must have fell asleep. Dammit. He didn't mean to fall asleep. At least the dream was enjoyable. Beating Ikki at his own game at being king. Ha, that was... awesome. Just sitting there on the throne, barking orders at that arrogant bastard.

Who would have thought that having a power surge would bring arousal...

Wait, no! That's the wrong way for a dream to go. Oh and it went very wrong. For different reasons. Currently he was thrown off his throne, which resided on top of the Trophaeum tower. Screaming on the top his lungs, he tried to reach up. Tried to stop. But... He couldn't stop.

That's when he felt it. God it burned. It felt like something was tearing the fibers by the strip. Then being grafted back on. However, no relief was given. Just something twisting to a tight cord and being nailed down in the most inconvenient positions ever known. It was horrendous. Nothing like that should ever be felt. Even in a dream.

"Kazu! Kazu!"

He heard the voice, but he couldn't see it. He really could see beyond the white hot flare of pain. Oh god... this can't be reality. This has to be a dream. Best move. Best wake up.

"Don't move Kazu!"

Too late. The pain shot straight up his spine and his whole back seized.

"ARGHHH!" what more could be said? Nothing really. Well, maybe a few cusses. But after experiencing something like that, it would be difficult.

How on earth was he experiencing this?

Oh right... The doctor warned him something about this.

"_Lay in the wrong position for a long time, the muscles along your spine would act on their own and try to support your body. With all the knots and such, it would cause the muscle fibers to constrict and tighten around the nerve clusters. Trust me when I say you'd be in a whole world of pain."_ The words rang through his mind.

God, he didn't think it would be this bad. Breaking his arm didn't feel as bad as this.

"Kazuma, listen to me." It was Agito. He'd recognize that gruff voice. But... there was no ins- "Fuck, lollipop bastard!" ahh, there was the Agito he knew.

His neck hurt to move. Cracking an eye open, he saw the fang king loom over his body. When the hell did he get onto the floor? Man, he didn't like the look in his friend's eye. So he tried to flash a shaky smile; only to grimace in pain as his back tightened even more. "Fuck." was hissed out.

There was a sigh and then Agito's fingers could be felt against his chest. "I need to roll you over so I can get to your back. I'll be placing a hot compress there... Fuck, why didn't you let Akito get the medication, you fucken retard." Gruff, concerned and... sounded like he might snarl and bare fangs if anything approached them. What was that emotion... Possession. Guarded. He acted like an animal that had its territory threatened.

Croaking still, "What does that have to do with you taking off my shirt?"

That expression. God it was priceless. Kazu would have to bring it up later, cause right now... no, he can't laugh. He had to held it in. But by god, who would have thought shark boy could actually turn into such a lovely shade of pink.

The laughter died in his throat as Agito flipped the body over – not caring for the yell of pain. That sadistic fuck...

"Shut up, you fucken lollipop bastard! Fuck."

"Oh yeah! Keep on saying that but I know you'd want to lick it!" Where the heck did that come from...

"If only you knew." wait... what?

Kazu risked it. Might as well. He... He had to know.

With much protest the blond stormrider stared at his friend. Pink still dusted the boy's cheeks, yet he held a serious look to himself. His eyes said it all though. Guarded, concern... a hint of lust with something that could be akin to passion. He was definitely guarded. Couldn't blame him for that.

Especially with betrayal of Udou still fresh in his mind.

"... So..." Kazu whispered, as though afraid that he'd startle the shark, "Hot compress?"

Nodding, the teen moved the fabric up before laying a hot towel over Kazu's mid-back. "I'm pushing your sweats down a bit." Agito explained as the thick cloth was pushed down – at a respectful level. More hot towels were laid on along Kazu's lower back.

Thank god Kazu could at least feel what his friend was doing. Burying his face into the crook of his arm, the teen had to bite back the groan of embarrassment... and frustration.

Shooting up, Kazu let out a yelp. Another aggravated yell of pain echoed into the house. "AGITO!" he had to clench the rug underneath him. What the heck was he doing!?

"If I don't rub down the muscles, it'll only worsen. Fuck." rough hands pushed Kazu down and resume their path of torture.

"It hurts!"

"Of course it does. You got knots all over the place." there was a pause and then a sigh. "Look. Behave and I might give you a little present."

Present? Did he really want... ack!

Kazu wasn't sure if he wanted that present. Though he was certain about one specific fact.

Agito Wanijima is a sadist. Not has to be or probably. He was a god damn sadist.

_'And I have to be a masochist to like this.'_ The thought rang through Kazu's conscious as he bit back a moan.

Was that a pop he felt? "Relax Kazu." he heard Agito whisper in that thick gruff tone.

Another pop. Another bite. "Hard... To relax..."

Palms moved down the planes of his his back in a smooth manner. "Why?"

"Cause... It... it..." Oh god, did he pop that huge cluster? Oh god, the relief. It was final. He was a masochist to like this. After all, he was basically a puddle of goo in Agito's hands.

"Don't cum too hard." That asshole. That sadistic, little fucken jer-

God his lips felt warm and soft.

"I'll get the tub filled for you." was whispered. "Now behave... or else you won't get anymore presents from me."

Kazu felt like an idiot as he bobbed his head. All he could really think was that the kiss was too short... not enough. He wanted more dammit!

A whine crept up in the back of Kazu's throat. "Sadistic shark bastard..." was mumbled.. no, whined. God, there went the last of his dignity.

"If only you knew." Agito's hot breath brushed against Kazu's ear. "Now, quit giving me a fucken erection, you lollipop bastard." and nips at the appendage.

What was that statement about being goo? Ha... if there was something bellow goo, that would make up what Kazu was feeling right then and there. And, oh yes, it was indeed warm and sticky.

It wasn't till Agito left to the washroom that Kazu actually got a handle on his surroundings. He could move, but it felt like yesterday, back at the school's shower rooms. This was a good thing. Mainly cause he would be able to move – a bit. Though, he was having mixed feelings about the fact that he felt evidence of his excitement sticking against his boxers.

"God damn Shark... Making me.." he stopped and blushed. Staring at the ground, he just shook his head and began to pick up the used towels.

Practically crawling down the hall by then, Kazu was muttering and cursing the shark. He really didn't know what to do about this, but dammit... He was indeed damned.

"Shit, you twig-legged fuck." Was heard down the hall.

Glancing up, Kazu saw the small frame march on up. Sleeves rolled up and his tight pants hugging away at those narrow hips. Man, was Kazu in trouble. Especially when he took note of that nasty scowl his friend wore. It was cute, since it matched that stubble of a goatee rather well. No! Not cute! It was trouble.

Before anything could be said, the taller male found himself being picked up. There was a hiss of conflict, but he couldn't really put any say into it. It wasn't that he was submitting himself to Agito's wraith. He just couldn't find his voice as the ground gave way and he was carried off.

Bridal style mind you.

"I would so punch you... but I may have to resort to biting..." Kazu muttered darkly as he managed to find his voice

"How did you know I like biting?" amusement danced on that tone. Gawd, how on earth did Kazu get stuck in such... a position.

"Shut up... And why are you carrying me like this? Shouldn't I be the one doing it... After all, you obviously look better in white."

Agito did pull off the bridal dress rather well, but that wasn't Kazu's bowl of soup. Was that how it was said? Something like that.

"What can I say, I got talent. Didn't take you the type to like such.. activities." God the teasing. Why does he have to tease like this!

"I don't." was mumbled out in a lame manner. Finally Kazu got back onto his feet, just outside the bathing room.

"I can change by myself you know!" Kazu slapped at the hands.

Shooting Agito a heated stare, the boy simply stated a soft, "But you let Akito do it."

What. The. Hell.

Agito wrestled with the taller boy, trying his best to remove the clothing. Though... he was going easy on him. After all, Kazu's back was still whining in irritations. With some yells and curses on both sides, Kazu literally, kicked the tiny shark out. The little bastard managed to get both his pants and boxers off. Thankfully they were on the floor with him.

Kazu wasn't sure if he should like the laughter that rang out the hallway. Leaning against the door, Kazu just began to lightly bang his head back against the wood. Why. Oh god whyyyyyy.

Leaning further against the structure, Kazu's shoulders began to shake as laughter build up. He knew the answer to that one. And, it was the funniest thing that the gods could ever give him.

"Hey, get your scrawny ass into the tub. I should be back within an hour with your medicine."

"Wait." Opening the door, Kazu leaned out. "If you're going, then take my wallet."

Man was it drafty out here... Why was Agito staring at him like that?

Oh... Right...

"... And all that wrestling was wasted, just so you know." and smirks.

"Shut up, you tiny shark!" and slammed the door shut.

Or would have if a strong hand didn't force it open. "I'm not tiny, you fucken shithead." Now Kazu was in serious trouble.

Backing up across the room, "Yes you are!" why did he say that?! Bad Kazu! The dread kept on building.

"You little shit, get over here!"

I swear, you could have heard a distant charge yelled out in the background as Agito burst forward. Pushing the taller boy against the tiled walls, lips meshed, heat burned and...

Half an hour later, Kazu was sitting in the tub, going over the events that just happened.

Glancing at the clock, Kazu frowned. No, it wasn't half an hour. Its been 53 minutes exactly. Hey, at least that ruled Kazu out for being a possible link turner.

Lowering further into the tub, bubbles were blown. He had to stop thinking about it. He really did have too. But... damn, that shark knew how to bite the right places. And they didn't even do it. They were just... well, not they. More like Agito was having his teasing ways with Kazu.

Not that he could complain. It was the best head he had ever got. Actually, it was the only head he got in all of his 15 years of living, but god was it amazing.

Dammit, he really wish he could have at least touched the other boy. But noooo, he was denied that. Of course he was denied that. Agito always seemed to be the one in charge. Then again...

If he was in charge, then why didn't that shark find some release to his pleasure?

"Maybe he's disgusted at the thought of being touched by me..." Kazu said softly as he stared at the wall. That made no sense. Agito's expression was that of pleasure. Not absolute bliss, of course... he'd know, since he constantly heard the boy murmur something about... It was too naughty to even think!

_'Maybe he got off on the fact that he could pleasure me...' _That thought only promoted the blush to spread like wildfire. Lowering further into the waters, Kazu held back the whine.

God this was pathetic. He was going to drown in his own tub because of the embarrassment Agito place on him. That was a lie. He wasn't going drown to embarrassment. He was gonna drown cause he wanted more and he couldn't stop the moans escaping from his lips.

God damn that kinky fucken shark and his perverse ways.

Pulling himself up, Kazu giggled. Kinky... he remembered mentioning that Agito.

"_You think I'm bad? You should hear what Akito is mumbling in the corner." his hot breath brushed against Kazu's skin. Lips scorched at the most sensitive spots... and fangs..._

"_Wha..wha?" He couldn't think. Too much pleasure. _

"_Lets just say that he wants to feel you inside of him." that smug tone filled Kazu's ear. "Now, touch yourself for me."_

Groaning at the memory, Kazu tried to force his blush down. God, he had to stop thinking about this. If this kept on, he would become as bad as Onigiri... if he was gay.

Oh gawd, that thought had Kazu shivering and shriveling all up. No! Noooooo! Happy thoughts! Come on! Away from that idea!

Oh gawd, why did his brain think it was a good idea to bring up an image of Onigiri in some maid outfit?! NO! Damn scumbag brain.

Kazu groaned at the memory and face-palmed. God...He had to stop thinking about that or else it will become the end of him. Seriously, he was going commit seppuku.

Glancing at the clock, kazu frowned. Only a half an hour passed since Agito left. Half an hour of...

And his erection was back. Guess he damned the Onigiri image too fast. Oh he could see it on his tombstone. Death due to ragging boner. Agito would be there, laughing that maniacaly. Even Akito would giggle on the sidelines... or sob. Most likely both. At least it was fitting death for him, considering the afternoon activities.

Mulling over it, he then glanced down. Should he...

"_You're only allowed to play with yourself when I'm present." _Agito's voice rang into his consciousness. Gawd, that Shark was so kinky... Then again...

"Fuck him and his rules."

If only it was that simple. Damn that shark must have brainwashed him. Turned him into some masochistic sick bastard. That or the heat stroke messed with his brain cells some how. That's the only possible explanation as to why it didn't feel as good as before...

"GOD DAMN SHARK!"

Throwing his hands up, Kazu huffed in sexual fustrations. Why was it so hard to get off now?!

Because nothing could live up to that damn sadistic bastards touches. He was really hooked now.

Though, that had him wondering...

"... I wonder how it would be with Akito..."

He wasn't sure if that was a good idea. After all, it was Agito's brother...? Kinda? It was just easier to assume and think that they were brothers. However, they weren't really brothers. They had the same body, but they were totally different individuals. He wasn't sure if he would be satisfied with just one of them. He wanted them both. Not just in a lustful manner. No. He couldn't do that.

After all, he was rather determined to have both the boys in his life once he gets over this whole sick phase.

At the same time, it would be quite the experience. As where Agito was rough and rigid, Akito was actually... more soft and round. He wasn't sure how it was done. Physically, you would think it was the same body. But it wasn't. Oh no. Kazu knew the difference between the boys, unless they were trying to hide it. Even then, he would have an idea.

See, Akito walked more with bounce in his step. Even when he was upset, there was always a bit of a bounce in his step. As for Agito, he always had strong, confident strides. No bouncing, nothing funny, just a straight forward gait.

Then there was their outlines. Even underneath the baggy clothing, you can see the definition of their outline. Maybe he had to do with posture or something like that, but each time they switch Kazu would notice that Agito's shoulders seem more pronounced than Akito. Even at the times he caught a flash or two of their stomachs. Akito would seem to be more paunchy than Agito. Heck, even curvier now that he thought on it.

Though, this brings back the thought of how Akito might seem. He was a bit submissive... But he did have his moments of dominance. But when that happened, he'd still sounded so darn sweet. And scary. Can't forget that.

Maybe Akito was the type to get on top for the riding. At least that's what the idea he got when Agito muttered those words. That would be fun. Something told me that the boy had a thing for bondage as well. Kazu didn't know how or why... he just had that nagging feeling.

Did that mean Agito liked bondage? With how he acted... god, that should be obvious. Most likely would bark out orders... like... like...

"Quit strokin your dick."

Kazu smirked. Thats something Agito would say. Yeah, that would work... well, kinda. Wouldn't he be tied down? So how on earth would he do that?

"Oi, you twig-legged bastard." Someone whispered into his ear.

"ACK!" Jumping, water sloshed and spilled over the rim. Gripping the edges of the tub, Kazu couldn't help but glare at the figure. Letting his shoulders droop some, he just grumbled a, "Could have knocked..."

"Yeah, and I said you can't jerk off. Fucken idiot." Agito smirked as he looked over the other male. "Should have cuffed your wrists down onto something..."

Kazu couldn't help but stare at the teen. So Agito was into that... He knew he was gaping at him like a fish in a bowl.

There was another sigh from the boy and he just moved forward. "Fucken retard." was heard as Agito began to pull the other male out. You couldn't help but wondered how such a small frame could hold so much strength.

"I can do that myself." Pushing Agito away, Kazu eased himself out.

There was a grunt of response and a towel was tossed at Kazu. "Then get dressed. Akito is going to make some tea and lunch."

"Akito?" Kazu questioned softly as he dried his hair. "You're tired? Well, can't blame you... I can be pretty heavy for your delicate body."

"Fuck you, ya god damn oversized lollipop."

"Gladly... little shark."

Agito snarled and stared at Kazu with a rather dangerous glint in that one eye. "Fuck, you are so lucky..." and with that stated, the eye patch was shifted.

Laughing, Kazu shook his head. Sadly the amusement didn't stop from there. How could it when he watched Akito bubbly personality jump around and hug him.

"Yay! Kazu is better... but not dressed!" Tugging at the towel, Akito grinned up at Kazu. "No fair... Agi got to have fun with you..." he trailed off, thinking about those words for a moment. Shaking his head, "Get dressed and I'll make some curry."

Right now, Kazu is questioning how long it will take before he would loose his sanity. Wait, what sanity? He lost that the instant he started to follow Ikki around back when they were with the East Side Guns. He couldn't help but laugh at that idea.

Later on the boys could be found sitting out in the backyard. It was still hot out, but at least no one was at risk of loosing their lives over it. It was rather nice actually. Especially when he listened to Akito talk on various things.

It shocked Kazu that he hardly knew anything about Akito. He would mention things here and there. Like his favorite color, the fact that he liked strawberries a lot. Agito had a thing for chocolate covered coffee beans. Something Kazu stored away for... later use. Then the list went on. Music tastes, cloud watching and pointing out various birds that flew by. He even mentioned that he wanted to have a pet cat if possible. Maybe a dog. He liked shiba breeds.

"Akito likes Kazu a lot too." he began out of the blue. "Same with Agi. Sure, he doesn't say it... But he likes you." he paused and then flinched. Kazu could imagine that Agito was most likely yelling.

"Tell him to shut up." Kazu said as he placed his mug down. "I really like you both, ya know. I don't mean on a friend level... I.." he paused, thinking on his words. He wasn't good at being the forward one.

Though, he couldn't say that he didn't have Akito's attention... no, wait. He had both of their attention. He could just tell, especially with how Akito stared, yet at the same time, didn't stare. It was as though he was in a limbo state of mind.

"I don't know if its selfish of me to do this, but... I don't think I can just ignore one of you while... wanting to pursue something like this. Like..." man he wished his beanie was around. He started to actually tug at his blond locks. "If... it was possible... I want to have both, you and agito in my life. Go on dates with both of you. Spend time with one and then the other... give you both attention and care. I... umm... yeah." He kept on tugging. A few strands floated in his vision.

"... Is... that true?" Akito whispered. Soft hands wrapped around my fist, easing them to stop destroying his golden locks. "Stop that. You're going to get a bald spot... Agito would get angry because of that."

"Of course it's tru-" he stopped, taking note of how Akito held his hand. Smiling, "It is true... and why would he be pissed? Its my hair..."

"Agito likes Kazu's hair though..." Giggles, "Personally, I like your smiles. They're the best." He just... god damn that Akito. He really couldn't stop smiling in front of that boy. "Just like that..." Akito whispered as he leaned in for a kiss.

It was different from Agito, that was for sure. Yes, they both had soft, warm lips, however... With Agito, his were more demanding and feral. While Agito was more firm and comforting. They both held passion, that's for sure. But separately they were their own entity.

Was it too greedy of him to have them both?

"No... I don't like the smiles anymore." Akito whispered against Kazu's lips. "I prefer his kisses now..."

Gathering the smaller frame in his arms, Kazu pushed them down against the patio ground. Mugs toppled over and plates pushed to the side. Who cared for a bit of spilled tea. Kazu was hungry and by the gods was he hungry. First Agito and now Akito. He could never get bored with these two, that's for sure.

The boy underneath mewled and moaned as lips meshed together. A tongue asked for entrance and a dance. It should have been the same experience but... no. It wasn't. It was never the same when those two were involved. He was always hungry for more.

You'd really think it was more awkward, since Kazu didn't really know how to kiss that well. Sure, there was a bit of teeth clacking against one another and such, but it didn't stop that earning for more. Titters of laughter was heard when their noses bump. Though that was cut off quickly as a gasp escaped Kazu's lips. Who'd know Akito was the type to nibble at the lips?

Moaning against those lips, Kazu felt the small hands sneak up along his stomach. Teasing the muscles underneath the shirt, the taller boy squirmed. It wasn't because it tickled. Oh no. It was more than that. It was the fact that those hands where skimming over his sensitive spots. "Aki." was whispered. More like moaned out with how Kazu felt.

"I know." the small boy muttered against Kazu's lips. Without much warning, a pair of slender legs wrapped themselves around Kazu's waist. Bringing the other boy closer, both their excitement was felt and rubbed at each other.

Why were clothing so darn restrictive.

Mirth danced in Akito's eye as he stared up at Kazu. Whispering huskily, "I can't wait... oh, I certainly can't wait." and his hips bucked against Kazu's.

Arching into the smaller frame, the vocalizations of pure pleasure escaped his lips. First Agito and now Akito. They were just teasing him to death. He couldn't complain really. Not when Akito mewled underneath him with the friction growing between them. If you get what I mean.

"Kaz..." He didn't know if he'd get tired hearing that one. It would be a very hard thing to get tired of.

Just then, Kazu had buck his hips against the smaller boy. At first, you'd think it wasn't that much force to be used. However, you had to remember that the core muscles required to do such a motion. Those muscles tightening around the base of his spine and the tall boy froze. "F-f-fuck..."

"Mmm... yes. Fuck..." Akito's voice could be heard trailing off in a haze of pleasure. "Wait. What?" and that's when he took note of what happened.

"Just my back." Kazu whispered. He couldn't help but laugh. Who would have thought lust induced hazes could bring on back pain. "God, I'm a mess."

There was a airy chuckle as small hands pulled Kazu's form up. "I'd say stop moving, but for now, lets get you your medicine and then off to bed. You need to get up early anyway, since the clinic is on the other side of town." There was a soft kiss.

Talk about bad luck. Or maybe it wasn't bad luck. If anything, it was better off this way. Sure, there's sexual frustrations and all that. However, with a relationship just starting off like this. It was best to just keep things under the belt.

Plus, Kazu realllllly liked getting pampered by these boys. You know how nice it is to get taken care of? He was actually tempted to ask for a back rub.

"You're thinking trouble." Akito's soft voice could be heard as he help Kazu down the hall. "Quit thinking about trouble, or I'll sick Agito on you."

Laughing softly, Kazu just shook his head. "Bring it. I'll... I'll... I'll..." yawn. A nice big one.

"With that attitude? You're better off counting sheep." Kazu felt a kiss on his temple as he was directed to his room.

Dropping onto the bed, Kazu glanced about wondering where Akito had ran off. The answer to that was the kitchen, since the small boy came back with a glass of water and the pills. Yay. Pills. After swallowing them down with water, Kazu then glanced up at his brother's picture.

"I was wondering... earlier today... Was this how my brother felt before he passed on? Swallow a few pills and then be sent on your way? It tastes foul and bitter... I... I really don't like it."

"An ounce of prevention is worth a pound of cure." Akito whispered as he pushed Kazu down against the bed. "It may have tasted foul and bitter... however, you can't ignore the fact that he got his wish in the end. He got to see his family one last time..." sighing softly, Akito glanced off to the side.

There was a small smile on Kazu's part. It was true. His brother did get to see his family before passing on. Reaching up, his fingers brushed against Akito's eye patch. Apparently Akito took notice and apparently knew where Kazu's thoughts were going. So, he just pulled it off and both the boys stared down at him.

It was an experience that wasn't easy to describe. On the left, you had Agito's sharp, cold gaze. One the right, Akito's soft and warm one. They were both contrasts and yet so similar. The kiss. God, the kiss. It was nothing like he felt before. Both the boy's emotions were in that kiss, which intensified everything seven folds.

Fangs nipped and suckled onto Kazu's lower lip, causing him to writhe and moan underneath the smaller body. With a hot breath washing over Kazu's breath, "... Go to sleep." Agito's gruff tone could be heard.

"Sshh, go and rest Kazu-kun." Akito was heard next, with a soft kiss to the lips.

Why did they do this to him? Didn't they understand it was hard on him. Then again... he could feel how hard it was on those two as well. So with a sigh and a heavy nod, "Fine... Only if you sleep next to me tonight." There should be some sort of compromise.

The pair chuckled and nodded. Most would be creeped out to hear the duo speak at once. It wasn't unheard of, to speak with two tones. It was just... weird, yet comforting. "Sleep." they both ordered.

Easy said than done.

With Agito and Akito wandering off to turn off the lights, Kazu took note of the time. It was only 8pm! That was... too... early. He released a yawn and curled up under the covers. Damn those boys. Their pampering was too much at times.

Though, not much could be thought of it as he fell into a deep slumber.


End file.
